princebaltos_kotor_fanfiction_remakefandomcom-20200213-history
Revan
Revan is the main protagonist of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. About him Revan is the main protagonist of both the actual KOTOR game and PrinceBalto's fanfiction remake. He has walked both paths of the Force, and has been both Jedi and Sith. His backstory in the remake is the same as in EU canon. During the Star Forge mission, before Darth Malak revealed the truth that he had once been the infamous Darth Revan, he went by the name Judah Skywalker. Post-KOTOR In PrinceBalto's interpretation of KOTOR, Revan married Bastila, just as in the EU, but here it diverges: Revan and Bastila adopted Mission as their daughter while she was still a young teen, as Revan had forged a very deep bond with the young Twi'lek during the mission to find the Star Forge. Years later, Mission was part of the crew of the Surik siblings, going with her Twi'lek boyfriend, Uriah Asef, in order to see if she could find him. Following his return from the defeat of the Sith emperor, he ultimately became the first Jedi lord, living and holding court on Dantooine. Legacy Revan created a legacy that stood the test of thousands of years. He had many descendants, the greatest of whom was the Jedi's chosen one, Anakin Skywalker. He also had a family of descendants who bore the Shan name, some of whom who went on to join the main Jedi order, and others who remained on Dantooine and were of a group called "Revanite Jedi". Another branch of the family adopted the surname "Skywalker" and became the ancestors to the Skywalker line, the line of Anakin Skywalker. As a Sith lord, he influenced many future Sith, including Darth Bane. On the day that Anakin fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader, Revan appeared as an unseen ghost, representing the light side heritage that Anakin had fallen away from. Representing the new heritage of the dark side that he had now embraced, Darth Bane's ghost appeared and momentarily taunted Revan before they both faded. Appearance Revan was a tall human male with fair skin, long, dark brown hair, a full beard the same color, and brown eyes. Lightsabers Revan wielded several lightsabers over the course of his career. His first, made as a Jedi, had a blue blade. When he became a Sith lord, he installed a red crystal in it. When he was betrayed by Darth Malak and captured by the Jedi, he built a new blue-bladed lightsaber, which he used during the Star Forge mission and beyond. Later in life, Revan retired that lightsaber and took up wielding two lightsabers, one blue and one purple. These sabers had hilts made from lightsaber resistant phrik metal. Gallery Darth Revan Clone Wars.jpg|Revan during his time as Darth Revan. Bastilasstriketeamfacesrevan.jpg|As Darth Revan, he battles Bastila and her Jedi team Jedi Revan.jpg|Revan during the Star Forge mission Revan becomes an apprentice.png|Revan, as Judah Skywalker, meets Jedi master Zhar Lestin Fighting Chuundar.png|Revan liberates Kashyyyk with the help of Jolee Bindo and Zaalbar Revan and Bastila.png|Revan and Bastila on Tatooine Revanunderwater.jpg|Revan underwater on Manaan Revan Shan Temple.png|On Lehon, Revan confronts Bastila during her time as Malak's apprentice Revan saber.jpg|Revan's first lightsaber Revan's lightsaber.JPG|Revan's second lightsaber StarForgeRobes.JPG|The robes that Revan wore during his days as Jedi lord of Dantooine and Jedi battlemaster of the Revanite Jedi order Revanfindsmap1.jpg|Revan finds the Dantooine star map for the first time HK and Revan.png|Revan with HK-47 Category:Characters Category:KOTOR 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi knights Category:Jedi lords Category:Jedi battlemasters Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Force-sensitives Category:Sith Category:Sith lords Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Darths Category:Galactic Republic Category:Soliders Category:Scouts Category:The Sith Empire Category:Characters who wield lightsabers Category:The Shan family Category:Heroes Category:Grey Jedi Category:The Shan Family Category:Residents of Dantooine Category:Jedi masters